Ryu no Naruto chap 3
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: Please see chapter 1


Ryu no Naruto

Chap 3

A/N: Thanks once again to everyone who read my last two chapters and favorite and followed. Again, since I have a visual challenges please bear with me. I wasn't able to upload the second chapter, so I'll have to publish them as new stories, if someone is willing to help me? Finally, please type a review so that way I know somebody is reading or is willing to tell me if I need to improve something.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter 3: Back with a Bang

Thirteen long years have passed since Naruto left to begin his training under the Ryu clan.

INDIGO PLATEAU

A lone figure was seen standing atop the highest plateau, overlooking the scenery. Beautiful isn't it a gentle feminine voice asked, as Naruto turned to see a young girl his age with purplish-pink hair, matching eyes, and a bluish-white kimono standing against a rock. Kamon, how long have you been here the figure asked? A few minutes ago Kamon replied. Naru-kun, I'll miss you she said softly, as she walked up to the now identified Naruto. Same here Kamon-hime Naruto replied. You and Kisara-hime were great to be around, and I'll miss you both he replied. Kamon let a smile grace her lips, before she was engulfed in light, and became Latias. Ready to go home Naru-kun she replied, as Naruto boarded her. I'm ready Latias he said, before the two reverse shhunshined away.

NARUTO

A second later, Naruto was back in the place where the safehouse was. Goodbye for now my friend, and don't be astranger Latias said, before nuzzling against Naruto, before disappearing. Time to get to business Naruto said, as he left to Sarutobi's office.

SARUTOBI'S OFFICE

Hiruzen was patiently looking through his mounds of paperwork. Darn you Minato for never telling me your secret to paperwork he groaned, before hearing a knock. Enter he said. The door opened, revealing a figure that was very familiar to Sarutobi, save the outfit. Narutto my boy is that really you he asked? Its me Sarutobi-sama Naruto replied. My you've certainly grown Hiruzen said smirking. Yeah, I'm taller than Hokage-sama and Lady Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze-sama he said. Still aren't fond of your parents I see Hiruzen said? No, it isn't that, I just got tired of waiting for them, considering I left a highly-powered blood clone in my place, while spent the last decade training with my summons Naruto replied. I pretty much know Menma and Sasuke are tied for Rookie of the Year, while Ayane-chan and Narubi-chan are tied for Kunoichi of the Year. I also know menma and Sasuke is the two most arrogant B. O. S in the village he said gaining rounds of snickers from Hiruzen I was hoping my clan house was finished Naruto said, as Hiruzen nodded. Great, can you send the word to the others to meet at my clan house Naruto asked, handing a list of those he would like to come? Of course, but tell me honestly, how powerful have you truly become Hiruzen asked? Let's just say I've surpassed the Juubi in terms of strength Naruto said. Oh, and Hokage-sama never had a way to get paperwork done quicker. He only did that to irritate you Naruto said. He chuckled when he felt massive waves of KI increasing, before speaking. Hiruzen, consider this a gift for always trying to help Naruto said, as he spoke two immortal words: Kage bunshin. Hiruzen's eyes were the size of dinner plates, before sighing. I should've known Hiruzen said, before noticing Naruto was gone. My, he's fast Sarutobi mused. Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, I can only imagine what you'll do if Naruto is the child the elder toad spoke of he thought, before performing the seals for Kage bunshin, and had three handle his paperwork.

NARUTO

Naruto was casually strolling through the backstreets of Konoha, when he heard muffled screams. Following the sound, he found Ayame Ichiraku, Okyo, Umi, Minae, Miko, and Amaya pinned to the walls by several shinobi, alongside a few civilian councilors. Ah, these girls will do nicely for Gato-san's personal entertainment a blonde-haired woman spoke, making some cringe. Hai, Mabuki-sama a greasy looking man said, sneering at the girls. These five demon loving whores will now be dealt- the man never finished, as a blur struck him from behind. The shinobi didn't have time to react, as they were all knocked unconscious. Mabuki tried to run, but was easily tripped, falling on her large flat face out cold. The six girls could only look on in wonder at that savior. Hi ladies, long time no see the person said.

NARUTO-KUN!

The five girls tackled the blonde, furiously hugging, kissing, and thanking the blonde. Its good girls Naruto replied, before walking over to the two councilors. Fuinjutsu: Mind conversion he said, as he placed the seals on the backs of their necks, and covered them with their hair. That's done, now you five shouldn't watch this he said, as the five quickly rushed out the alley. Raiton: Rai no Yaiba he said, as he produced a blade of lightning, only it was pure white, and in its most purest and most primal form. Throwing the blade it struck the six in a blinding flash. Coming out of the alley, he found the two councilors slowly coming around. All right you two, I have a mission for the both of you Naruto said. Hai master they said in unison. Both of you will infiltrate the civilian and elder councils, and report all the crimes they are doing. You will both do this, while staying as you are. Hai master they said, as they left. Turning back, Naruto found the five girls with sad smiles. Naruto-kun, Teuchi was killed, because he wasn't going to side against you Ayame said. Figures Naruto said, before an idea hit him. Ayame, your moving in with my at my new clan house, which we'll renovate once we get a steady flow of income Naruto four are also welcome to move in Naruto said. It's the least I can do since you girls saved me from drowning, and Ayame and Teuchi were a surrogate family to me Naruto said. Naruto made twenty kage bunshins to go with the five girls and pack everything they would need.

TIMESKIP

Naruto's compound

Later that night, Naruto had just finished helping the girls settle in, when he sensed several chakra signatures at his door. He and the girls came down, unlocking the door, allowing Hiruzen, Mikoto, Misami, Nayori, Hanabi, Hisana, Himeku, Rin, Yukimi, Shizune, and Hanare to come in. Once everyone was settled, Naruto's kage bunshin came out with food trays for everyone, as he went into esplanation about what he had been doing since he departed to Indigo Plateau:

He told them about the entire Ryu clan, and what each clan excelled in.

He told them how the Ryu clan had all performed a ritual, unlocking his dormant latent potential.

His unrelenting training with each clan.

He being the youngest summoner of all to achieve Sage mode.

Him being the second reincarnation of the Rikudo Sennin, his brother Homura, and his youngest son Ashura, only he held Indra's Sharingan.

Everything he learned through the use of Kage bunshin in both the Indigo Plateau, and in their realm through his blood clone.

After he finished his tale, he gave a quick demonstration of what he had learned: performing a A-rank collaboration of all five elements into a single attack, and performing his Fuuton: Rasenshuriken, Suiton Rasenkiri, and Nippo: Rasenryu. Hiruzen than smirked, as he told Naruto of what to expect in the next days. That'll be good, because tomorrow I'm not holding back anymore Naruto said, as everyone applauded.

NINJA ACADEMY

Naruto had arrived early the next morning at the academy, where he dispelled his bunshin, gaining its knowledge and memories. Perfect, now to wait he thought, as he sat in the back of the class. Soon, students began to come in, among them were his personal friends: Misami Uchiha, Yakumo Kurama, Takimi Asaro, Ami Mitarashi, Fuki, and Inaho. Ohayo Naru-kun they chirped, as they all took seats near him. Ami, Fuki, and Inaho took the bench a row in front of him, while Misami and Yakumo took the seats on either side of him, while Takimi grabbed a single desk near them. Naruto glanced down, when he noticed Menma, Ayane, and Narubi coming in. He quickly turned away, after getting a fix on their current level of strength. Pathetic, I'm glad I got the Ryu summoning contract. They aren't even high Jonin he thought. Soon Iruka and Mizuki walked into the loud classroom.

SHUT UP!

Naruto and his friends inwardly snickered, while cringing on the outside. Now class, today we'll do the Genin exams in different portions: first will be a written exam, second will be projectile accuracy, third will be a taijutsu tournament, and the final part will be ninjutsu Iruka announced.

TIMESKIP

Two hours later found a smirking Naruto and his friends and a completely stumped class coming from the taijutsu tournament. Naruto had aced the written exam, despite Mizuki's poor genjutsu, and scored a perfect with the accuracy, while physically dominating the boys in the tournament, defeating Menma soundly in less than a minute, while Ayane won in the girls' division, and losing to Naruto in two minutes afterward. All right class now the ninjutsu portion Iruka said, as he began calling names. So ladies, how about dinner afterward for our graduation Naruto offered? You're on the six girls said, as Naruto grinned, until his name was heard.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

Getting up, and calmly walking to his destination, Naruto completely ignored the whispers, and looks sent his way. All right Naruto please do a henge, kawarini, and a bunshin Iruka instructed. Naruto performed a sealless henge, turning into Iruka, much to the man's annoyance, and turned back into himself. Next, he kawarini'd with a smirking and now shocked Mizuki who glared hotly. Finally, Naruto performed a sealless kage bunshin, while Iruka threw a pencil, only to have it smack him dead center in the face. Anything else Naruto Iruka growled, before everyone's eyes turned into saucers, as Naruto made a rasengan, and turned it into his Fuuton: Rasenshuriken. Y-Y-You pass Naruto Iruka squeaked out, before calmly walking out the front door. Grabbing a white headband, Naruto and the girls pulled another shocker, hirashining out of the classroom. There was dead silence until

AARRGG!

YOU TOLD ME NARUTO WAS A DOBE MENMA Sasuke bellowed to menma . He is, a dobe man Menma said, while the other clan heirs, sans a few were shocked by Menma. Silently, Ayane, Narubi, Shino, and the Ino/Shika/Chou trio left the classroom unnoticed.

OUTSIDE

The six found Naruto and his friends preparing to leave. Ano Onii-chan what's gotten into you Narubi asked, as she rushed to her brother? All you need to know is what you knew of me is a lie, and until I feel like I can trust you six fully I'm not spilling. Naruto please, everyone else in class is thinking you're a monster or worse Ayane pleaded. The only thing you need to know is thanks to that prophecy my life has gone never been the same. Hokage-sama, Lady Uzumaki-Namikaze-sama Jiraiya, and Tsunade are on my S*** list, so if you'll excuse us, my friends and I have a celebration to have Naruto said, as he led his friends away, never seeing the heartbroken look in Ayane's eyes, or Narubi's heart-wrenching sobs, nor the surprised Aburame, Akamichi, Nara, and Yamanaka clan heads. Mikoto only sighed, as she watched the scene. It was only a matter of time, before he would start to vent she said quietly. Care to elaborate, since we have a little time Inoichi said, watching, as Ino tried consoling Ayane, along with Shikamaru, while Shino and Chouji did likewise with Narubi.

TIMESKIP

A few hours later, Naruto was strolling through the forest, when he caught sight of Mizuki, carrying a large scroll. Looks like Mizuki's trying to steal the forbidden scroll, well I'll make sure he doesn't Naruto said, before noticing a female chunin in hot pursuit. Ah Tsubaki must be trying to talk Mizuki down Naruto mused, as he quietly followed.

MIZUKI

Mizuki stopped in a clearing, before turning to face Tsubaki. Mizuki, please stop what you're doing, and tell me why you're doing this Tsubaki said? Mizuki only glared, before sneering. It's simple: I'm doing this for power Mizuki said. If I steal the forbidden scroll, and learn all the jutsu I shall become powerful, and then I can make copies of the forbidden scroll, selling it to any buyer, and gain more power from my master Orochimaru-sama. Konoha has only held me back, and I'm tired of it. The love I had for you was false, considering you were always weak, and I had planned on killing you anyway Mizuki said sneering. At that moment, Tsubaki felt her world around her completely break. She fell to her knees, her body racked with sobs. Seeing this, Mizuki was about to strike her down, when a hirashin kunai whizzed in front of him. What the-Mizuki said, before being sent flying into a tree. Naruto appeared in a flash of white light. Manaton: Mystic Mind link Naruto said, as he gently placed a hand on Tsubaki's forehead, as he looked into her memories, and realized Mizuki had only used her. Mystic Slumber no jutsu Naruto whispered, as his hand glowed bluish-purple, making Tsubaki lean forward. Making a sealless kage bunshin, Naruto lifted Tsubaki bridal-style into the bunshin's arms. Go take her home, and let Sarutobi-sama everything is under control he informed, before gently leaning down to Tsubaki. Tsubaki-san, I know your hurt, but you seem like a strong person, and for what it's worth: anyone who would willingly sacrifice someone just to gain power is not worthy of a flower such as yourself he said, gently kissing Tsubaki gently on her beautiful full lips. A soft smile fell over the raven-haired kunoichi, as the bunshin departed. Now to deal with this trash Naruto said, looking to where Mizuki was still embedded in the tree out cold. Naruto than spotted something, where Mizuki's shoulder was sticking out of his shirt. Inspecting it, Naruto found a Animal cursed seal. Quickly performing handseals Naruto said: Ryu Purging no jutsu. Mizuki's body was soon engulfed by the flames, while Naruto took the forbidden scroll, and copied each jutsu in it, before sensing Iruka. Naruto tell me you didn't Iruka said? No, Mizuki did, and I just prevented him from escaping Naruto replied, pointing to where Mizuki's body once lay, leaving no traces of a body, scorched earth, or ashes. Oh, and when you return this to hokage-sama, please give him this, and DO NOT TELL HIM I WAS HERE. Mizuki's ex-girlfriend Tsubaki is probably at the hospital or her home, so she'll tell you everything up until I arrived Naruto said, before handing Iruka a recorder, and a photo of the animal curse seal. See you in a few days for team assignments Naruto said, before disappearing.

End Chap 3

OC Bio:

Name: Yukihana Yuki

Age: 19

Rank: Possibly Chunin

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Bio: Yukihana is Haku's twin sister. She has a more vocal and fun-loving personality, and tends to beat up Haku. She like the others has great admiration for Naruto.

Attire: Yukihana wears a deep blue bodysuit with a blueish-black swirl mask

Name: Mahiru Momochi

Age: 19

Rank: Possibly Chunin

Hair Color: Bluish-black

Eye Color: Brown

Bio: Mahiru is the strategist of the group. She is highly intelligent, and has an IQ of 210. Like the others in the group she greatly admires Naruto.

Attire: Mahiru wears dark blue camo pants, and a matching sleeveless tunic

Name: Rankara

Age: 19

Rank: Possibly Chunin

Hair Color: Brown with pink tips

Eye Color: Brown

Bio: Rankara is Ranmaru's older sister. She is the peacemaker of the group, as well as the prankster. She will often team up with Naruto to pull pranks.

Attire: Rankara wears wears a burnt orange-brown track suit with a purple yukata

Name: Raiya Kurosuki

Age: 19

Rank: Possibly Chunin

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Bio: Raiya is the powerhouse of the group. Raiya is silent but deadly, and keeps the girls in line with a fist to the head.

Attire: Raiya wears a Pale yellow and black kimono

Name: Kazari Kaguya

Age: 19

Rank: Possibly Chunin

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Silver

Bio: Kazari is the affectionate member of the group. She tends to cling onto Naruto, and she helps train him with her kekkei genkai.

Attire: Kazari wears a black and silver low-cut biker shorts, and a open upper yukata

Name: Yamigetsu Hozuki

Age: 19

Rank: Possibly Chunin

Hair Color: Dark Purple

Eye Color: Brown

Bio: Yamigetsu is the quiet member of the group. She tends to be an enigma, and is just as skilled as Mangetsu. She likes hanging around Naruto due to their enigmatic personalities.

Attire: Yamigetsu wears dark purple shorts and matching low-cut tank top. Bandages are around her lower legs and arms

Kekkei Genkai:

Manaton: Allows wielder to tap into the supernatural energies

YamiKaton:Doton:Fuuton:Suiton/Raiton/Mokuton/Hoyoton- Allows for a darker more powerful and destructive element

Taiyoton- Combination of Katon, Doton, Fuuton, and YinYang release. It creates a supercharged, superheated force of destructive energy.

Tsukiton- Combination of Suiton, and YinYang Release that has two affects.

First is can double all Suiton jutsus, only at its true peak at night.

Second is causing destructive pulses of chakra with gravity.

Please R&R, Favorite & Follow

Again Happy Holidays, and please take note to drop a review so I'll know whether to keep writing.


End file.
